


maybe this time

by soldierly



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierly/pseuds/soldierly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve walks in on Bucky getting off and Bucky decides the opportunity is too good to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe this time

"Uh," Steve says, "oh god, I didn't see anything, I'm sorry, oh my god." He slams the door, red-faced, and leaves Bucky supine on his bed, hand still wrapped around his cock.

"Steve," he shouts, because it's not like he can really make the situation _worse_. When Steve doesn't answer, " _Steven Rogers_!"

Steve's footsteps thud heavily outside the door (he knows better than to ignore his full name), but he doesn't open it. "What," he calls back, in that subdued tone of voice that means he's incredibly embarrassed.

"You should come back in here."

The door creaks open; Steve steps inside and instantly slaps a hand over his eyes. "Bucky!"

Bucky can't help it -- he grins and tugs the sheets over his lap, saving Steve a little face, at least (except, no, no face-saving to be had; Steve is hard and Bucky can see it from here, and it makes the bottom of his stomach warm). "You're good."

Steve slots his fingers apart and looks at Bucky from between them. "Sorry," he says again, inching back out the door. "Your door wasn't locked, and, uh -- "

"Yeah, pal, ain't no thing," Bucky replies. "I could use one'a them 'is that a whatever in your pocket or are you just happy to see me' lines, but I'm not that cliche. Gonna come in and help finish the job?"

"What," Steve mutters, sounding flabbergasted, but he's stopped trying to escape.

Bucky's smile widens. "Attaboy." He pats the bed next to him. "C'mon, unless watching's your thing."

Steve's flushing even harder as he slips in, closing the door (little things like that make Bucky nuts for him, god, they don't even live with anyone else and he shuts the door) and coming to Bucky's side. He eyes the sheets pulled over Bucky, clearly nervous -- fuck, Bucky's been wanting this for too many goddamn years and he's not going to let the opportunity slide now that he's got it.

"Okay?" he asks, fingers sliding down the front of Steve's shirt.

"Yeah," Steve murmurs. His eyes are lingering on Bucky's chest now. "Um, I don't."

Bucky laughs, tugs Steve closer, into his side. "I know, baby. You're all mine."

Steve makes a muffled sound into Bucky's mouth when Bucky finally kisses him, his hands hovering between them before lighting on Bucky's shoulders. "Mm," he mumbles, tinging pink again. "Show me?"

" _Christ_ , that's hot," Bucky says immediately. He can tell it startles Steve, from the look he gives him, but Bucky's already hot on the heels of that thought. "Hell yes, Steve, I'll show you whatever you want." And he does, even though Steve's definitely not a nun and he knows how to grip, how to twist his wrist, how to get Bucky off with the right slick of thumb over the slit of his cock. Kissing is a different story; he's never done that and Bucky can tell, but it's endearing, the absolute lack of finesse. Bucky gets him off too, uses his mouth until Steve gasps his name and shakes inside and out with orgasm.

After, when Steve is curled up to Bucky's side, nose pressed into his throat, Bucky smoothes a hand along his side, fingers dipping into the stark spaces between his ribs. "Good?" he asks, smug.

"Mmhm," Steve hums.

"Glad you came back in?"

Steve nips his jaw. "I thought you didn't like asking stupid questions."

"You're a stupid question," Bucky retorts.

"That makes no sense," Steve snorts, but he's shifting closer, his hand resting gently on Bucky's stomach, and Bucky thinks, _This makes the most sense of anything_.


End file.
